Рождественские пряники
by Merry1978
Summary: Однажды на Рождество профессор Снейп встречает в маггловском Лондоне человека, который уже полгода считается мертвым... К чему бы это?


**Рождественские пряники**

Author: Мерри  
Beta-reading: Чакра, Comma  
Rating: PG-13 (за лексику)  
Genre: Action/Humour  
Paring: да какой в экшене пейринг, Мерлин с вами!  
Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros and J.K.Rowling. © 2001. Идея компромата принадлежит Comma.  
Summary: Однажды на Рождество профессор Снейп встречает в маггловском Лондоне человека, который уже полгода считается мертвым... К чему бы это?

__

Посвящается Стае Товарищей  
и ее фику «После бала»!

xxx 1 xxx

Северус Снейп очень давно не был в маггловском Лондоне. Тем более в канун Рождества, когда сумасшедшие магглы толпами осаждают магазины в поисках всего, что они не успели купить на предыдущей неделе. Так давно, что успел забыть обо всей этой суматохе и теперь за это расплачивался.

В кои-то веки он был избавлен от необходимости охранять немногих остающихся в Хогвартсе подростков. Поттер и его сокурсники наконец-то закончили обучение, и уважаемый профессор мог насладиться первым за последние семь лет Рождеством без этих охламонов. Более того, Темный Лорд тоже временно поумерил свою активность, и Снейп получил передышку в шпионской деятельности. Посему профессор решил, что пришла пора вознаградить себя за долготерпение и купить что-нибудь в одном из маггловских букинистических магазинов. Там порою попадались очень занятные рукописи, подлинной ценности которых несведущие магглы, разумеется, знать не могли.

За то время, пока он добирался до одной из своих любимых лавочек, ему трижды наступили на ногу, дважды попали локтем в бок, чуть не выбили глаз громадной искусственной елкой и примерно сто двадцать четыре раза предложили купить какое-то совершенно ненужное и бесполезное барахло.

Владелец «Каминной полки» уже не первый год откладывал для него особенно редкие экземпляры: Снейп хорошо платил, и букинист не желал терять хорошего покупателя. В лавке было два небольших зала: один со стеллажами для обычных посетителей, другой – нечто вроде читальни для специальных клиентов. Снейп привычно устроился в «своем» кресле, откуда ему были видны оба зала, и погрузился в изучение каталога новинок. Часа через два он отобрал парочку примечательных изданий и уже собрался уходить, как вдруг заметил в толпе первого зала подозрительно знакомый белобрысый затылок.

Сердце у него замерло. Нет, он не мог ошибиться: в конце концов, он знал мальчишку много лет. У стеллажа со старинными подарочными переизданиями алхимических работ, в голубых маггловских джинсах и пухлой спортивной куртке, по уши замотанный в синий вязаный шарф, стоял Драко Малфой собственной персоной. Который уже полгода (то есть сразу после выпуска) считался не то пропавшим без вести (официально), не то и вовсе погибшим (неофициально). Не выпуская парня из поля зрения, Снейп тихо подозвал хозяина и быстро расплатился, готовый последовать за своим бывшим студентом. Он был уверен, что в такой толпе проследить за Драко не составит особого труда.

Минут через десять Драко выбрал одну из книг, расплатился и вышел на улицу. Снейп тихо выскользнул вслед за ним. Действительно, в суете и толкотне можно было не беспокоиться, что Драко заметит «хвост», – гораздо труднее было не потерять мальчишку.

Несколько раз Драко заходил в лавчонки с сувенирами, потом в музыкальный магазин и один раз даже в ювелирный. Снейп был, мягко говоря, заинтригован. Мало того, что Драко был жив и скрывался в маггловском Лондоне, – он явно чувствовал себя здесь совершенно уютно. И, по всей видимости, был занят покупкой подарков.

Постепенно у Снейпа возникло ощущение, что район ему знаком. Когда Драко, увешанный свертками и пакетиками, спустился в подвальчик одного из домов, где Снейп когда-то сам покупал очень неплохое токайское, невнятные подозрения профессора начали перерастать в смутную уверенность. Когда Драко вошел в подъезд, где располагалась одна из принадлежащих Ордену (как непонятно выражался Дамблдор, «конспиративных») квартир, Снейп понял, что ему очень хочется задушить Альбуса. В _такие_ совпадения он не верил.

Откровенно говоря, он не знал, что теперь делать. Устроить Альбусу допрос с пристрастием, плавно переходящий в скандал? Глупо и непродуктивно. Сделать вид, что ничего не заметил? Нет, не в его привычках было спускать такие вещи. В конце концов, это один из его студентов! Нагрянуть с инспекцией? А вот это интересная мысль...

xxx 2 xxx

Снейп выждал полчаса, чтобы убедиться, что Драко не покинет дом и никто больше не придет, после чего поднялся на четвертый этаж и вошел в квартиру, мимоходом удивившись, что за последний год даже пароль не сменился.

В небольшой прихожей было темно. Из освещенной кухни пахло ванилью и доносились звуки какой-то маггловской музыки, причем тот, кто был на кухне, невнятно (и не очень правильно) подпевал радиоприемнику.

_Tombe la neige,_

_Tu ne viendra pas ce soir..._(1)

– Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь? – небрежно поинтересовался Снейп в пространство, зажигая свет.

– Ничего не слышу! Гарри, это ты? – послышалось из кухни. – Погоди, я звук убавлю.

Да, такого ответа Снейп никак не ожидал.

Еще больше он не ожидал увидеть то, что предстало его глазам через минуту: музыку выключили, и в прихожей появился встрепанный Драко Малфой – все в тех же джинсах и футболке, в зеленом рождественском фартуке с орнаментом в виде красных бантиков и золотых колокольчиков. Руки у него были в муке. При виде Снейпа глаза у парня стали размером с кофейные блюдечки.

– Вы что, тоже в Ордене? – ошалело спросил Драко, слегка попятившись.

– Что значит «тоже»? – не менее ошалело спросил Снейп. Впрочем, через минуту он справился с собой: – Откуда ты знаешь про Орден?

– А вы откуда? – с подозрением спросил Драко, продолжая незаметно отступать в кухню.

– Потому что я в нем состою, идиот! – раздраженно сказал Снейп. – Иначе я бы не смог сюда даже войти, к твоему сведению. Так что перестань валять дурака и скажи, что ты здесь делаешь.

Драко пожал плечами.

– Я здесь живу. Или скрываюсь – как вам больше нравится. Хотя конкретно в данный момент... о, Мерлин!

Раздался телефонный звонок, и Драко исчез в кухне. Снейп снял пальто, повесил его на вешалку и неслышно последовал за Драко.

Тот стоял к нему спиной у кухонного стола, размешивая что-то в здоровенной миске большой деревянной ложкой и плечом прижимая к уху телефонную трубку. Стол был заставлен всевозможными баночками и пакетиками с пряностями.

– Да, я все купил, – говорил Драко, натирая на маленькой терке мускатный орех. – Да, и пряности для глинтвейна тоже. А Висли будут? Сколько? О, черт! Погоди секунду... – он повернулся к плите и убавил огонь под маленькой кастрюлькой, в которой что-то булькало. – Слушай, у меня тут непредвиденный гость. Нет, все в порядке. Нет, не надо меня спасать, я сам справлюсь. Знаешь, вы могли бы и предупредить меня насчет Снейпа. Что? Ах, Дамблдор... Да, здесь. Ладно, постараюсь. Так когда ты будешь? Хорошо. Чао.

Он повесил трубку.

– Располагайтесь, профессор, – буднично сказал Драко, кивнув на стул. – Хотите чего-нибудь? Чаю? Кофе?

– Драко, – угрожающе сказал Снейп, выделяя каждое слово, – что – ты – тут – делаешь?

– Попробуйте отгадать с трех раз, – усмехнулся тот, добавляя в миску очередную чашку муки. – Честное слово, это несложно.

– Отвечай немедленно, глупый мальчишка, – прошипел Снейп, теряя остатки терпения.

– Пряники, профессор, – заговорщицки сообщил Драко, подсыпая в свое творение орехи и тертую апельсиновую цедру.

– Что! – поразмыслив, профессор все-таки принял приглашение и сел. У него было смутное ощущение, что сюрпризы еще не кончились.

– Пряники, – Драко пожал плечами. – Я делаю пряники. Такие, знаете, в виде звездочек. И прочей чепухи. Так... где-то тут, – он присел на корточки и принялся шарить в нижнем ящике тумбочки, – были формочки. Ага, вот они.

Снейп окончательно потерял дар речи.

– Кстати, профессор, – невозмутимо продолжал парень, выкладывая тесто на доску и начиная его раскатывать. – Вы не знали, что я здесь, значит, искали не меня. Что вас сюда привело, если не секрет?

– Не что, а кто. Я тебя выследил, бестолочь, – сердито сказал Снейп. – Чем ты только думал? Я случайно увидел тебя в «Каминной полке» и пришел за тобой сюда, даже не скрываясь. Если ты прячешься, то какого гиппогрифа высовываешь нос из квартиры?

– Теперь ясно, – как ни странно, Драко оставался совершенно спокоен. Нахальный мальчишка даже не давал себе труда выглядеть виноватым. – Но это не страшно. За мной никто не смог бы последовать, кроме членов Ордена. Все остальные потеряли бы меня через несколько минут. И следящее заклятие не сработает, Дамблдор постарался. Хотя, по большому счету, это перестраховка: авроры меня не ищут, а моему отцу и прочим Упивающимся вряд ли придет в голову разыскивать Малфоя среди магглов, вы не находите?

– Возможно, – согласился Снейп. – Хотя, если постараться, можно засечь твою палочку.

– Я не использую магию, если вы не заметили, – рассеянно возразил Драко, раскладывая на противне пряничные звездочки, месяцы и сердечки.

– Что? – Снейп уже устал удивляться.

– Я не пользуюсь магией уже несколько месяцев. Палочка, конечно, всегда при мне, но только на крайний случай. Уф-ф... – он поставил противень в духовку и принялся убирать со стола следы своей бурной деятельности. – Вы точно чаю не хотите?

– Буду весьма благодарен, – сухо ответил Снейп, который с каждой минутой все больше и больше чувствовал себя идиотом.

– Сейчас будет, – отозвался Драко, налил в чайник воды и поставил на огонь. Потом вытер стол и взглянул на часы: – Ну, и где его носит, черт возьми?

– Кого? – осторожно поинтересовался Снейп, и в ту же секунду хлопнула входная дверь.

– Наконец-то, – проворчал Драко, снимая фартук и вешая его на гвоздик в углу за кухонной дверью, после чего отправился в прихожую встречать новоприбывшего. Вскоре в кухне появился веселый и румяный с мороза Гарри Поттер с двумя большими пакетами в руках. Он тоже был в джинсах, только черных, белой рубашке и зеленом свитере «от Молли Уизли». Снейп рассеянно заметил, что гриффиндорец был без очков.

– Добрый вечер, профессор, – жизнерадостно поздоровался Гарри, ставя пакеты на подоконник. – Рад вас видеть.

– Взаимно, Поттер, – весьма кисло отозвался Снейп, всем своим видом показывая, насколько его утверждение соответствует действительности. Или не соответствует.

Тут в кухне появился Драко, оглядел помещение и заявил:

– Что-то здесь тесновато. Профессор, вы не хотите пока перебраться в гостиную? Мы сейчас все устроим.

Он повернулся к Гарри:

– Ты принес что-нибудь к чаю?

– Рулет с вишней, – отозвался тот, извлекая упомянутый рулет из пакета. – Я заварю?

– Я сам, – поспешно отозвался Драко и достал заварочный чайник. – Ты только все испортишь. Сколько раз тебе повторять, Поттер: кулинария – не твоя стезя. Так же, как и зелья.

Зельевар, который последние три минуты очень отчетливо чувствовал себя лишним, усмехнулся и все-таки ушел в гостиную.

xxx 3 xxx

За прошедший год атмосфера в квартире сильно изменилась. Раньше это место было безликим, как комфортабельный, но все же ничейный номер приличной гостиницы. Теперь же было видно, что здесь живут.

На большом письменном столе у окна стояла маггловская штуковина, которую Снейп опознал как компьютер; вокруг (в том числе на подоконнике и на полу) громоздились стопки книг и бумаги. На журнальном столике красовалась большая кружка с ухмыляющейся змеей, обвивающейся вокруг надписи «Я тебя люблю». В зубах ехидное пресмыкающееся держало яблоко. Рядом с кружкой на блюдце лежали несколько мандаринов и банан. Обеденный стол покрывала ослепительно белая скатерть, кое-где на книжных полках были разбросаны свечки и прочие безделушки – в основном со слизеринской символикой.

И главное – в комнате была елка. Небольшая, опрятная, пахнущая смолой, имбирем и корицей: помимо серебряных и прозрачных шаров на ней висели небольшие печеньица.

– Профессор, что же вы стоите? – любезно поинтересовался Поттер, входя в комнату с подносом в руках. На подносе с трудом умещались три чашки, пресловутый рулет, нарезанный кольцами лимон, сахарница и сливочник. Пока он расставлял все на столе, появился Драко с чайником.

– Садитесь, садитесь, – поддакнул он, разливая чай по чашкам.

Все трое сели за стол, и в комнате воцарилось молчание. Драко вдумчиво наслаждался идеально заваренным чаем, Поттер сосредоточенно разглядывал собственную чашку, а Снейп пытался понять, что за всем этим кроется: тренированная шпионская интуиция подсказывала ему, что все не так просто, как кажется.

Наконец Драко все-таки допил чай и небрежным тоном поинтересовался:

– Какие у вас планы на вечер, профессор?

Снейп на мгновение задумался. За таким вопросом всегда следуют приглашения, и в обычной ситуации он бы сразу заявил, что занят. Но эти мальчишки раздразнили его любопытство, и ему хотелось знать, что они затевают. Кроме того, интуиция продолжала вопить дурным голосом.

– Пока особенно никаких, – отозвался он. – А что?

– Мы были бы рады, если бы вы встретили Рождество с нами, профессор, – сказал Поттер.

– Мы собираемся у Грейнджеров, – пояснил Драко, и в его глазах промелькнул какой-то непонятный огонек. – Присоединяйтесь.

– Мы – это...? – уточнил Снейп.

– Разумеется, Грейнджеры, мы двое, некоторое количество Уизли и Блейз.

– Забини? – удивленно переспросил Снейп.

– Он самый, – кивнул Поттер.

Снейп хмыкнул.

– А что, по-вашему, может заставить меня встречать Рождество в маггловском доме с кучей шумных подростков?

– Любопытство настоящего ученого? – предположил Поттер. Это сошло бы за лесть, если бы не тень насмешки в глазах гриффиндорца.

– Сострадание к ближнему? – Драко скорчил жалобную рожицу. – Там будет слишком много гриффиндорцев на нас с Блейзом.

Снейп, ясное дело, только презрительно фыркнул.

– А может быть, шантаж? – вкрадчиво спросил Поттер.

– Ха! – усмехнулся зельевар. – Интересно было бы послушать... Что такого могли узнать два бестолковых молокососа, чтобы заставить меня принять участие в этой безумной авантюре?

– Ну мало ли... – прикрыв глаза, протянул Драко. Он сидел нога на ногу, откинувшись на спинку стула, и производил впечатление воплощенного самодовольства.

– Например, недавно...

– ... совершенно случайно...

– ... мы узнали...

– _почему_ вы согласились варить Люпину волчье зелье, – сообщили парни на манер близнецов Уизли.

– Понятия не имею, о чем вы, – попытался откреститься слегка побледневший Снейп.

– Странно... А я совершенно уверен, что имеете, – Драко ехидно подмигнул своему бывшему декану. – Хотя в вашу репутацию это действительно как-то не вписывается.

– Я согласен, – несколько сдавленно сказал Снейп. – Чтоб вам провалиться...

– Вот и отлично. Тогда собираемся, – Поттер встал из-за стола и обратился к Драко. – Как там твои пряники?

– Готовы давно, – отозвался тот, собирая посуду. – Я пойду переоденусь.

– Валяй, – Гарри продолжил убирать со стола, а Драко исчез в спальне.

– Могу я поинтересоваться, откуда вы это узнали? – сухо спросил Снейп.

– Неужели вы думаете, – улыбнулся Поттер, – что я стану раскрывать свои источники информации? Как говорил в молодости один умный король, «тогда мне больше никто ничего не скажет».

– Вы гораздо больше слизеринец, чем я думал, – пробурчал Снейп.

– Комплимент? От вас? Я польщен... – еще одна ослепительно гриффиндорская ухмылка, и Поттер ушел в кухню.

Воспользовавшись тем, что его оставили одного, Снейп посмотрелся в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что он, по крайней мере, выглядит достаточно прилично, чтобы встречаться с незнакомыми людьми. Брюки, рубашка, джемпер – все, разумеется, черное. Не слишком празднично, но он, в конце концов, и не напрашивался. Если у кого-то будет испорчен вечер, он тут совершенно ни при чем.

– Вы замечательно выглядите, – негромко сказал незаметно подошедший Драко. На нем были теперь такие же, как на Поттере, черные джинсы, рубашка цвета кофе с молоком и темно-синий свитер.

Профессор только криво усмехнулся.

– Палочки при вас? – спросил Поттер, появляясь в дверях.

– Разумеется, – фыркнул Снейп. Драко просто кивнул.

– Тогда одевайтесь. Через пять минут я активирую порт-ключ.

xxx 4 xxx

Вскоре они уже стояли у дверей небольшого коттеджа на окраине маггловского города. Поттер и Драко были нагружены сумками и пакетами, поэтому звонить пришлось Снейпу.

Дверь открыла Гермиона Грейнджер. Видимо, ее уже успели предупредить, потому что она нисколько не удивилась присутствию Снейпа.

– Добрый вечер, профессор! – улыбнулась она. – Мальчики, заходите.

Потом она обернулась и крикнула:

– Фред! Джордж!

Откуда-то из глубины дома появились близнецы, одарили всех присутствующих одинаковыми белозубыми улыбками, разгрузили Гарри и Драко и исчезли. Их сменили Рон и Джинни, и Снейп мысленно застонал: четверо юных Уизли в одном доме – это предел того, что может вынести нормальный человек. Он никогда не понимал, как Артуру и Молли удается сохранять рассудок. Джинни восторженно взвизгнула и повисла на шее у Гарри. Драко, надувшись, поинтересовался у Гермионы, почему она с ним не здоровается, после чего Гермиона повторила маневр подруги. Рон прислонился к косяку и, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал за обеими парами с таким довольным видом, как будто это именно он все так хорошо устроил. Встретившись взглядом со Снейпом, рыжик ухмыльнулся:

– Полагаю, мы с вами ограничимся нормальным приветствием, профессор. Проходите, пожалуйста, – Рон отлепился от косяка и проводил зельевара в гостиную.

– Это будет весьма разумно с вашей стороны, мистер Уизли, – согласился Снейп и ядовито поинтересовался: – Давно это у них?

– Вы имеете в виду Драко и Гермиону? – уточнил Рон. – Да уже больше года. С тех пор как... – он осекся.

– С тех пор как что? – резко спросил Снейп. Он чувствовал, что Рон имел в виду нечто посерьезнее школьной сплетни.

– С тех пор как Драко точно решил, на чьей он стороне, – ответил Рон и, извинившись, вышел. Снейп был готов спорить на свой лучший котел, что младший Уизли только что чуть было не проболтался о чем-то важном... но, увы, вовремя спохватился.

Посему он устроился в одном из кресел и занялся своим любимым делом – наблюдением за присутствующими. Его часто упрекали в нелюдимости и необщительности – и мало кто понимал, что Снейпу действительно нравилось оставаться в стороне и просто смотреть. Он любил знать о людях то, что они порой не знали о себе сами.

Через полчаса пришел Блейз, и их обоих представили хозяевам дома. За это время Снейп успел заметить много интересного. Например, что Поттер, лениво развалившийся в кресле напротив, регулярно посматривал на часы, хотя все гости уже появились. Или что Драко и Гермиона вовсе не целовались за шторой, как мог бы подумать менее внимательный или более романтичный наблюдатель, а возбужденным шепотом обсуждали работу какого-то приспособления. Снейпу определенно удалось уловить слова «линза» и «зеркало». Напряженный Блейз Забини очень старательно пересказывал близнецам последний матч английской Квиддичной Лиги, а те не менее старательно смеялись над его язвительными комментариями. Наконец, Рон Уизли за это время дважды повздорил с сестрой. После второго раза Джинни ребячески надулась, как будто у нее только что отобрали любимую игрушку.

До рождественского ужина оставался еще час, и пока что присутствующие обходились баром и легкими закусками. Изучая свой бокал, Снейп размышлял, не стоит ли напрямую спросить у Поттера, что здесь затевается, когда вдруг раздался звонок в дверь.

xxx 5 xxx

Расслабленность Гарри как рукой сняло. Он стремительно поднялся и выбежал в прихожую, но почти мгновенно вернулся.

– Они. Приступаем, – коротко сказал он. – Джин, Миона, ваш выход.

Девушки кивнули и достали из карманов одинаковые блокноты. Джинни подошла к мистеру Грейнджеру, и они вдвоем взялись за блокнот. То же сделали Гермиона и миссис Грейнджер.

– Аварийные порт-ключи, – с гордостью шепнул Драко на ухо Снейпу, когда с легким хлопком обе пары исчезли. – Пробивают любой барьер.

В дверь позвонили снова. Потом раздался глухой удар.

– Давайте, давайте, – Малфой тихо злорадствовал. – Магия-то ее не берет...

– Вы что, это спланировали? – возмущенно прошипел Снейп. В том, какие именно «они» сейчас ломились в двери, у него не было никаких сомнений.

– Конечно, – Драко хищно ухмыльнулся и вытащил палочку. – В такие игры надо играть на своих условиях. На дверь у них уйдет еще минут пять...

Гарри тем временем достал мобильный телефон.

– Рем? Они здесь. По нашим данным, их должно быть человек пятнадцать. Ждем вас через пять минут ровно. Отбой.

Он обернулся к группе.

– Фред работает с Джорджем, Рон с Блейзом. Драко, профессор, – он перевел взгляд на Снейпа, – вы прикрываете меня. Объяснения потом, – добавил Гарри в ответ на немой вопрос и возмущение в глазах Мастера Зелий.

«_Потом_, когда мы отсюда выберемся, – мысленно пообещал Снейп, – я тебя лично задушу, щенок...»

Гарри тем временем скомандовал:

– Noctevisus Praesentibus! Tecte Oboedi Praesentibus! Nox! (2)

Свет погас. Первое из заклятий Снейп слышал впервые, но, судя по всему, это было заклинание ночного видения: несмотря на кромешную темень, он без труда видел, как братья Уизли скрылись в кухне, а Рон и Блейз отступили вглубь гостиной.

– Свет может включить только кто-то из нас. Хоть маленькая, да пакость. За мной! – Гарри бегом поднялся по лестнице.

Снейп и Драко последовали за ним, и все трое заняли позицию на площадке второго этажа. Профессор заметил, что в левой руке Поттер сжимал какой-то странный предмет, напоминающий не то волшебную палочку, не то карандаш, не то указку.

– Dirigovocem (3)! – Гарри взмахнул палочкой. – Ждите моего сигнала. И, Драко... – он в упор посмотрел на товарища, – не поддавайся на провокации.

Тот едва успел кивнуть, как входная дверь с грохотом слетела с петель и на пороге показались темные фигуры в серебристых масках. Их было шесть или семь.

– Lumos! – произнес один из незваных гостей, и Драко вздрогнул, узнав голос отца.

Заклинание не сработало. В доме по-прежнему было темно и тихо.

– Они думают, что могут спрятаться в темноте? – раздался холодный голос Волдеморта. – Ну что ж, так даже веселее. Лонгботтом... ты, кажется, утверждал, что бывал здесь...

– Да, мой Лорд, – человек справа от Темного Лорда почтительно поклонился. – Дальше слева по коридору кухня, справа гостиная. Спальни на втором этаже.

Снейп похолодел. Это был, несомненно, Невилл... но кто бы мог подумать, что сын Фрэнка и Алисы перейдет на сторону их мучителей!

– Ты пройдешь по этому коридору и проверишь кухню, – приказал Волдеморт. – Заодно мы узнаем, нет ли здесь ловушек...

– Слушаюсь, мой Лорд, – спокойно отвечал Невилл и осторожно двинулся вперед.

Едва он вошел в кухню, как оттуда донесся приглушенный вскрик, звук удара, и снова все стихло.

Мастер Зелий вздрогнул. Он не сводил глаз с группы внизу и поэтому не видел, как Драко торжествующе подмигнул Гарри.

– Предатель сослужил свою службу, – усмехнулся Волдеморт. – Мы здесь, и он нам больше не нужен.

– Туда ему и дорога, – отозвалась еще одна фигура рядом с ним, и Гарри еле слышно заскрипел зубами: это была Беллатрикс Лестранж. Драко предостерегающе положил ему руку на плечо.

Снейп недоумевал, почему медлят нападающие и чего ждет Поттер. В это мгновение с улицы донесся какой-то хлопок, и Гарри широко улыбнулся.

– Сейчас, – произнес он одними губами и продолжил уже вслух: – Том! Почему ты стоишь в дверях? Ты что, боишься темноты?

Голос прозвучал откуда-то снизу, из-под лестницы, как будто юноша стоял в конце коридора.

Волдеморт шагнул вперед. Свита Темного Лорда держалась в полушаге за его спиной.

– Глупый мальчишка, – прошипел Волдеморт. – Ты умрешь сегодня, как и все твои жалкие дружки. И предатель Снейп тебе не поможет.

– И откуда сколько дешевого пафоса? – пробормотал Драко себе под нос. К счастью, его слышал только Снейп, который не мог с ним не согласиться. За двадцать лет он наслушался таких речей предостаточно.

– Ты принимаешь мой вызов? – голос Гарри по-прежнему звучал снизу. – Или ты просто зашел пожелать мне счастливого Рождества, Томми?

– Не смей меня так называть! – в голосе Темного Лорда появились истерические нотки.

– Гарри, давай ты его, наконец, убьешь и мы продолжим вечеринку, – зашептал Драко уже громче. – Я есть хочу.

«А я – жить, – мрачно подумал Снейп. – Но меня почему-то никто не спрашивает».

– Мой Лорд, там наверху кто-то есть! – взвизгнула Беллатрикс, и тут произошло несколько вещей одновременно.

Гарри выкрикнул «Lumos!», и по всему дому вспыхнул свет. Упивающиеся на мгновение невольно зажмурились, но этого как раз хватило Гарри, чтобы атаковать Волдеморта с помощью Priori Incantatem. Рон и Блейз напали на Упивающихся по правую руку от Волдеморта, а еще через мгновение из кухни выскочили близнецы... и встрепанный Невилл Лонгботтом, который успел избавиться от черного плаща и маски. Он немедленно атаковал Лестранж, которая еле успела увернуться от пущенного заклятья, испустив вопль негодования.

Внизу воцарился хаос. Поттер и Волдеморт, связанные энергией волшебных палочек, продолжали противостояние воли. Драко и Снейп между тем методично отражали вражеские заклинания, прикрывая сосредоточенного Поттера.

Вопреки серьезности ситуации, Снейп усмехался про себя. Несмотря на явное безрассудство молодых людей, он не мог не оценить уровень их подготовки... а Невилл так просто превзошел все ожидания. Впрочем, это не уменьшало желания профессора оторвать голову Мальчику-Который-Выжил: несносный мальчишка опять втравил его в идиотскую историю, да еще без ведома Дамблдора. А уж в том, что Поттер в очередной раз «проявил инициативу», Снейп ничуть не сомневался.

xxx 6 xxx

Постепенно Поттер и его товарищи начали одерживать верх. Аккуратный двойной залп близнецов оглушил Малфоя-старшего, и Драко, не переставая хладнокровно отбивать атаки, крикнул:

– Спасибо, парни! За мной не заржавеет!

«Позер!» – подумал Снейп, отражая очередную огненную стрелку, нацеленную Драко в голову.

Спустя минуту Лестранж удалось достать Невилла Круциатусом, и парень, взвыв, рухнул на пол. Белла издала торжествующий вопль, но Блейз тут же атаковал ее сзади. Она развернулась, и в тот же миг Невилл, приподнявшись на локте, выкрикнул:

– Stupefy!

Лестранж упала, и щедрый Рон добавил к оглушающему заклятию парализующее – для верности. Снейп решил, что уже можно позволить себе надеяться... если Поттер все-таки сделает что-нибудь с Темным Лордом.

Гарри тем временем продолжал дуэль с Волдемортом. Они не сводили глаз друг с друга, и Снейп подозревал, что помимо противостояния магических сил имеет место борьба легилименции и окклюменции.

Прошло еще десять минут. Блейз и Рон оглушили последнего из Упивающихся, и бой был окончен: оставались только Гарри и Волдеморт. Снейп чувствовал, как потоки энергии буквально сотрясают воздух между противниками.

Наконец юноше, похоже, удалось нарушить напряженное равновесие, потому что Темный Лорд вдруг пошатнулся, и Гарри направил на него тот самый непонятный предмет. Из странной палочки вырвался пронзительно-алый луч. Когда он настиг Волдеморта, тот дико, нечеловечески взвыл и все его тело охватило буйное синее пламя.

– Ложись! – выкрикнул Гарри и, продолжая удерживать Волдеморта в алом луче, бросился на пол. Снейп и Драко последовали его примеру.

Рон и Блейз скрылись в гостиной, Фред и Джордж, помогая раненому Невиллу, снова отступили в кухню.

– Magnuscutum (4)! – прикрывая Снейпа, Гарри и себя, Драко поставил самый мощный щит из всех существующих, и вовремя: Волдеморт рухнул на пол, и из его тела в потолок ударил мощный сноп света, переливавшийся всеми цветами радуги. На несколько мгновений все замерло, а потом из останков Темного Лорда беспорядочными вспышками начала вырываться магическая сила. Больше всего зрелище напоминало маггловский фейерверк... если не считать того, что разноцветные искры этого фейерверка влияли на то, с чем соприкасались, отнюдь не благотворным образом. Например, «сбрызнутые» этими искрами сапоги, стоявшие у двери, отрастили себе пару десятков маленьких паучьих ножек и рванули в гостиную, откуда немедленно донесся какой-то грохот, а затем ругательства Блейза и приглушенное «Evanesco!».

– Вот это фонтан! – восхитился Драко.

– Твоих, между прочим, рук дело, – отозвался Гарри, опуская свою жуткую «указку». – Надеюсь, от Упивающихся, которые там валяются, останется хоть что-то человекоподобное. Нам их еще в аврорат сдавать.

Снейп вздрогнул. Фонтан силы, тем временем, и не думал иссякать.

– Профессор, вы умеете аппарировать лежа? – поинтересовался Гарри.

– Никогда не пробовал, – сварливо отозвался зельевар. Он вообще не очень любил лежать на полу, а в тесном контакте с Поттером – тем более. – К счастью, прежде у меня не возникало подобной необходимости.

Гарри фыркнул.

– Драко, как ты думаешь, сколько это еще продлится?

– А хрен его знает... – задумчиво отозвался Драко. – Как ты догадываешься, у нас с Мионой не было возможности экспериментировать с артефактами достаточно мощными, чтобы дать эффект, близкий к результатам разрушения магического поля Темного Лорда...

– Да понял я, – оборвал его Гарри. – Первого предложения было вполне достаточно!

– Хорошо, что с практикой у тебя лучше, чем с теорией, – оскорбленно ответил Драко. – Иначе мы бы оказались в такой заднице, что подумать страшно!

– Похоже, оно стихает, – вмешался Снейп, которому за семь лет до смерти надоели их перебранки. От того, что теперь парни, очевидно, получали от процесса удовольствие, легче ему не становилось.

Действительно, фейерверк начал ослабевать и еще минут через пять исчез совсем.

– Ну слава Мерлину! – сказал Драко, поднимаясь на ноги. – А то я начал думать, что мы сегодня за стол вообще не сядем.

Гарри хмыкнул.

– Рано радуешься. Нам еще с аврорами общаться. И, возможно, с Дамблдором, – он протянул Драко свою «указку». – Уничтожь это, пожалуйста.

– Зачем? – вмешался Снейп, пытаясь перехватить заинтриговавшую его вещь, но Драко успел раньше.

– Профессор, – спокойно сказал он, отступив на шаг, – как вы думаете, кому и зачем может понадобиться вещь, за несколько минут уничтожившая самого могущественного темного мага современности?

Снейп вспомнил дикий вопль Волдеморта и содрогнулся.

– Вот именно, – неожиданно веско сказал Гарри. – А уж что с ней может натворить Министерство...

– Короче говоря, этой штуки сейчас не будет, – Драко положил «указку» на пол, произнес какое-то заклинание, и она рассыпалась на груду мелких деталек. Торопливое «Evanesco!» довершило дело. – Уже нет. И, можно сказать, никогда не было.

– Да, и Волдеморта я убил Авадой Кедаврой, – добавил Гарри и произнес упомянутое заклинание. Луч зеленого света ударил в распростертое на полу тело – разумеется, без малейшего эффекта. Волдеморт и так был мертвее некуда.

– Ну вот, теперь Priori Incantatem выявит, что последним я использовал именно убивающее заклятие, – удовлетворенно заметил Гарри, спускаясь по лестнице. – Рон! Фред! Что там у вас?

– Мы целы, только Блейз умудрился заработать себе фингал, – отозвался Рон, появляясь в коридоре.

– Не фингал, а шишку на лбу, – возмутился Блейз. – И вообще, это ты меня уронил. Никогда не думал, что ты так боишься сапог.

– Малыш Ронни...

– ... до судорог в коленках...

– ... боится пауков, – пояснили Фред и Джордж хором.

Рон демонстративно надулся.

– Да ладно тебе, не расстраивайся, – вмешался слегка прихрамывающий Невилл, – я вон бабушки до сих пор боюсь...

Присутствующие (за исключением Снейпа, конечно) дружно расхохотались, припомнив историю с боггартом уже почти пятилетней давности.

– Посмеялись, и хватит, – твердо заявил Гарри. – Пойдемте, посмотрим, что там снаружи делается. Чем скорее мы с этим покончим, тем лучше.

Он сделал два шага по направлению к двери и вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Чуть не забыл! Невилл, дай я уберу метку. Извини, я должен был вспомнить раньше.

– А, ерунда. Я и сам забыл, – Невилл засучил рукав и вытянул руку. На предплечье отчетливо выделялся уродливый череп со змеей, кожа вокруг него была еще слегка воспалена – метка была свежей.

– Поттер, что вы несете? – не выдержал Снейп. – Метку не может убрать никто, кроме Темного Лорда. И вообще, почему она не исчезла?

– Вы ошибаетесь, – тихо ответил Гарри, глядя профессору в глаза. – Во мне и сейчас есть часть силы Волдеморта. Я нашел способ ее использовать. Метки не побледнели и не исчезли, потому что я сделал их постоянными. Маленький подарок аврорату, так сказать. Знаете, почему вас не вызвали сегодня? Я блокировал вашу метку две недели назад, когда Волдеморт узнал, на кого вы на самом деле работаете. И, наконец, я действительно могу убрать метку. Невилл просил меня об этом, потому что он не хочет огласки. Я могу сделать то же самое и для вас, если захотите.

Гарри резко повернулся, взял левой рукой Невилла за запястье, накрыл метку правой ладонью и прикрыл глаза. Он стоял так минуты три, закусив губу от напряжения. Вдруг Невилл со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и Гарри открыл глаза. Метки на руке не было.

– Профессор?

Снейп, завороженный увиденным, не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают.

– Спасибо, но нет. Может быть, потом. В Министерстве знают о моей роли, и если окажется, что метка исчезла у меня одного, начнутся ненужные расспросы.

– Логично, – признал Гарри. – Кроме того, вам давно орден полагается. Не зря же вы терпели ее последние двадцать лет!

Снейп скептически хмыкнул и пожал плечами.

– Не уверен, что Фадж с вами согласится. Но хватит болтовни. Кто-то говорил, что у нас много дел.

– Вы правы. Идемте.

xxx 7 xxx

Снаружи было шумно. На растерзанном и истоптанном участке тут и там валялись неподвижные тела Упивающихся, ограда была проломлена в двух или трех местах, живая изгородь тоже имела весьма жалкий вид. Вокруг ходили и разговаривали авроры, члены Ордена и Дамблдоровой Армии, сотрудники Министерства и журналисты (последние путались у всех под ногами и тщетно пытались добиться от кого-нибудь комментариев).

– Хорошо, что я не садовод, – задумчиво сказал Гарри, оглядывая картину побоища. – Они бы тут все потоптали, если б было что.

– А причем тут вы? – заинтересовался Снейп. – Разве...

Гарри закатил глаза.

– Нет, это не дом Грейнджеров. Неужели вы думаете, что я привел бы Волдеморта туда? Это мой коттедж.

– Гарри, мальчик мой! – Альбус Дамблдор так широко улыбался, что Снейп даже засомневался: а действительно ли старик ничего не знал.

– Что здесь произошло? – Фадж пытался выглядеть солидно, но на фоне Дамблдора, Люпина и Хмури совсем терялся.

Гарри небрежно пожал плечами.

– Рождественский ужин, на который явились незваные гости. Это если коротко.

– А если подробнее? – Хмури насупился, видимо, оправдывая свою фамилию.

– С чего все началось, Гарри? – мягко поинтересовался Дамблдор.

– С пряников, – встрял Драко, выглядывая из-за Гарриного плеча.

– С чего! – Фадж хватал ртом воздух, как выброшенная на сушу рыбка.

– С пряников, – терпеливо повторил Драко, всем своим видом выражая сострадание к людям, которые не знают, что такое пряники.

Снейп почувствовал, что еще немного – и он начнет хихикать, чем окончательно погубит свою и без того сомнительную репутацию. Вечеринка начинала ему нравиться.

– Драко... – с легким упреком сказал Люпин. – Так мы до утра отсюда не уйдем.

– И кто-то, кажется, есть хотел, – негромко напомнил Блейз.

Рон и близнецы дружно захихикали.

– Драко Малфой! – Фадж попытался выразить обуревавшие его чувства.

– Здравствуйте, господин министр, – вежливо сказал Драко. – И счастливого Рождества!

Близнецы заржали в голос.

Снейп с сожалением подумал, что пора вмешаться: если Фадж сойдет с ума прямо сейчас, разбирательства затянутся настолько, что допраздновать они так и не успеют.

– Эти молодые люди, – Снейп махнул рукой, указывая, кого имел в виду, – собрались праздновать Рождество в доме мистера Поттера. Мистер Малфой-младший, – он кивнул в сторону Драко, – пригласил меня присоединиться. Зная о выдающейся способности мистера Поттера притягивать неприятности, я подумал, что молодежи не помешает присмотр. И, как видите, не ошибся.

Озадаченный Фадж промямлил что-то невнятное.

– Прошу вас, продолжайте, профессор, – улыбнулся незаметно появившийся Артур Уизли.

– Около... – Снейп взглянул на карманный хронометр, – полутора часов назад в дверь начали ломиться лица, принадлежащие к так называемым Упивающимся Смертью, во главе с печально известным Лордом Волдемортом. Естественно, нападающие предварительно установили вокруг дома антиаппарационный барьер. К счастью, мистер Поттер на этот раз проявил благоразумие, – Снейп усмехнулся, – и вызвал помощь, связавшись с присутствующим здесь мистером Люпином с помощью какого-то маггловского устройства. После чего, пока мы имели дело с Упивающимися, мистер Поттер оказал неоценимую услугу магическому миру, любезно избавив нас от Темного Лорда.

К концу этой речи Артур Уизли, Люпин и Дамблдор улыбались до ушей, Хмури озабоченно качал головой, а Фадж настолько пришел в себя, что даже начал согласно кивать.

– А где... Тот... Кого...? – осторожно поинтересовался министр, когда Снейп договорил.

– Он там на полу лежит. Труп его, в смысле, – опять встрял Драко.

– И штук шесть оглушенных Упивающихся, – прибавил Рон. – Только их малость того...

– Что значит «того»? – насторожился Хмури.

– Смерть Темного Лорда сопровождалась мощным спонтанным выбросом магической энергии, – лекторским тоном сообщил Драко. – Их при этом эээ... задело.

Хмури, Драко, Снейп и Дамблдор пустились в обсуждение сложных технических деталей, а Фадж силился понять, о чем они говорят. Гарри воспользовался свободной минуткой.

– Ремус, – тихо спросил он, – у вас все в порядке?

– Вполне, – отвечал Люпин. – Гольдштейн получил серьезные ожоги, но ничего фатального. Финниган сломал ногу: неудачно упал после Экспеллиармуса. Ну и прочее, по мелочи. У вас?

– Невилл подставился под Круциатус Лестранж, но ненадолго – ее быстро отвлекли. Блейз повстречался лбом с какой-то мебелью. Кажется, все.

– Похоже, нам везет... – задумчиво улыбнулся Люпин. Судя по его выражению лица, он сам еще толком не верил, что все уже закончилось.

– Я позвоню Гермионе, – сообщил Гарри, извлекая из кармана мобильник.

Люпин кивнул и отошел в сторонку. Гарри набрал номер.

– Миона? У нас все отлично. Да, все удалось. Все почти целы, пострадали Шеймус и Энтони. Нет, Драко занят. Он с Фаджем общается. Ну, как только освободимся... Да, я вам еще позвоню. Счастливо.

Он убрал телефон, вздохнул и направился к беседующим – спасать Драко и Снейпа от настойчивых расспросов.

xxx 8 xxx

На разговоры и разъяснения ушло еще часа три.

К половине двенадцатого шумная компания добралась до коттеджа Грейнджеров: к членам «штурмового звена» (хотя правильнее было бы сказать «оборонительного») присоединились Артур, Чарльз и Билл Уизли, Ремус Люпин и Аластор Хмури.

Снейп уже без удивления обнаружил, что все принесенные Поттером и Драко пакетики и сверточки (включая пресловутые пряники) были заблаговременно переправлены в дом семьи Грейнджер. Пряники, кстати, оказались не только съедобными, но и вполне вкусными.

Около двух часов ночи усталые герои начали расползаться по домам. Первым удалился Артур Уизли, забравший с собой всех своих многочисленных отпрысков – включая Джинни, чему Гарри заметно огорчился. В доме сразу стало значительно тише. Следующим ушел Невилл, храбро пожелав Снейпу счастливого Рождества и сообразительных студентов. За ним последовал Блейз: его с трудом уговорили воспользоваться каминной сетью вместо аппарирования. В четыре часа утра Гермиона и ее родители отправились спать, оставив гостиную на растерзание наиболее стойким. Наконец, в пять утра Люпин сгреб в охапку изрядно набравшегося Хмури и заявил, что «д-доставит 'во в р'зден... цию 'рдена». Никто не возражал. В результате Снейп, Драко и Гарри остались втроем.

Мистер Сбывшаяся-Мечта-Магического-Мира сидел у стола, положив ноги на соседний стул, и задумчиво-рассеянно пялился в пространство. Драко дремал, уютно устроившись на диване среди многочисленных подушек. Снейп расположился в кресле у окна и задумчиво наблюдал за обоими. Все трое были почти совсем трезвы: эта ночь слишком много значила для них, чтобы провести ее в полупьяном состоянии.

– Поттер? – тихо сказал Снейп.

– Мм? – отозвался тот.

– Могу я задать вам вопрос?

– Сколько угодно, – отозвался Гарри, полуприкрыв глаза. – Задавайте.

– Ловлю вас на слове, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Сколько у вас ушло на подготовку этого безобразия?

– Полтора года, – вздохнул Гарри. – Около года Драко и Гермиона потратили на разработку... оружия. Разумеется, они старались не одни: Билл Уизли, Блейз и я тоже перелопатили немало источников по темной магии и средствам защиты. Но идея принадлежит им. Это год. Плюс тренировки Дамблдоровой Армии. Плюс подготовка самой операции, внедрение Невилла... Волдеморт, знаете ли, решил, что в каждом поколении должен быть свой Питер Петтигрю.

– Ясно, – Снейп призвал со стола бутылку коньяка и наполнил свой бокал. – Я так полагаю, что Драко я встретил не случайно. Поведайте мне, Поттер, зачем было устраивать весь этот балаган? Приглашать Грейнджеров только для того, чтобы потом отправить их обратно, да еще таким рискованным способом?

– По двум причинам, – Гарри внимательно посмотрел на зельевара. – Во-первых, чтобы лишить Гермиону и Джин возможности поучаствовать. Знаете, как работают эти порт-ключи? Они заимствуют магическую энергию пользователя, чтобы преодолеть антиаппарационные барьеры. Девчонки слишком упорствовали, не желая оставаться в стороне. А так они обе успешно лишились магии на три с лишним часа, и вопрос отпал сам собой.

– Слизеринский метод решения гриффиндорской проблемы? Впечатляет, Поттер, – хмыкнул Снейп. – А вторая причина?

– Мне были нужны вы, – усмехнулся Гарри. – И почему-то у меня сложилось такое впечатление, что добровольно вы бы участвовать не стали. Да еще и Дамблдора предупредили бы...

– А почему вы уверены, что он ничего не знал? – заинтересовался Снейп, игнорируя скользкую тему. – Что-то уж больно довольным он выглядел...

– А я и не уверен, – отозвался Гарри. – Просто если бы вы ему сообщили, он был бы вынужден вмешаться. А так... все устроилось ко всеобщему удовольствию. Кстати, Ремус тоже ничего не знал до позавчерашнего вечера. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что вы об этом не спросили.

– Я как раз собирался, но вы меня опередили... – Снейп криво усмехнулся. – Его вы, позвольте узнать, таким же образом... уговаривали?

– Нет. Я просто попросил его дать мне слово, что он выполнит одну мою просьбу, – Гарри расплылся в улыбке. – Думаю, вы на его месте вряд ли согласились бы. Еще вопросы?

– Только один, – Снейп фыркнул. – Что у Драко с пряниками? Это новый вид помешательства?

Гарри захохотал так, что чуть не свалился со стула. Драко на диване недовольно пробурчал что-то невразумительное, перевернулся на другой бок и прикрыл голову подушкой.

– Три дня назад Драко проиграл нам с Роном в карты, – отсмеявшись, пояснил Гарри. – Мы играли на желание... и я потребовал, чтобы он испек пряники к Рождеству. А Рон сказал, чтобы Драко упомянул их сегодня не меньше пяти раз в вашем присутствии. Согласитесь, очень эффектно получилось.

– Особенно при Фадже, – фыркнул Снейп. – Да, это Рождество я запомню надолго. Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер.

– Всегда пожалуйста, профессор.

xxx **Эпилог** xxx

Вечером 31 декабря того же года Северус Снейп у себя в гостиной наслаждался одиночеством, покоем и бутылкой отличного шотландского виски. Профессор уютно устроился в своем любимом кресле, укрывшись новым клетчатым пледом (Минерва Макгонагалл всегда была потрясающе патриотична, даже при выборе подарков). На его коленях лежала одна из купленных в Сочельник рукописей, но не к ней было приковано внимание Мастера Зелий.

Профессор задумчиво изучал полученное сегодня утром письмо.

_Дорогой профессор!_

_Разрешите поздравить Вас с наступающим праздником и пополнить Вашу драгоценную коллекцию. Я совершенно уверен, что такого экземпляра в ней нет: они еще не пущены в серию. Я получил несколько заранее, без зазрения совести воспользовавшись своим положением «Нашей Знаменитости»._

_С неизменным уважением,_

_Гарри Поттер_

_PS. Так и быть, я расскажу Вам, как я об этом узнал. Дело в том, что Ремус не менее азартен, чем Драко. И совершенно не умеет играть в подрывного дурака._

К письму прилагалась новенькая карточка для шоколадных лягушек. С нее на профессора Снейпа взирало его собственное недовольное лицо. На обороте значилось:

_СЕВЕРУС СНЕЙП_

_ДЕКАН ФАКУЛЬТЕТА СЛИЗЕРИН В ХОГВАРТСЕ_

_Мастер Зелий, изобретатель антиликантропного зелья, герой Первой и Второй войн против Волдеморта. В Последней Битве (24 декабря 1998 года) сражался бок о бок с Гарри Поттером. Кавалер Ордена Мерлина I степени. Любит шотландский виски и итальянскую оперу._

Снейп хмыкнул и аккуратно убрал карточку в альбом. Потом перевернул страницу и любовно провел пальцами по уникальному экземпляру, за который он уже не один год ежемесячно тратил время и силы на зелье для своего коллеги- оборотня. Это была карточка Годрика Гриффиндора, с которой радостно улыбалась круглощекая физиономия Хельги Хаффлпафф.

xxx **Конец** xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Примечания**

(1) _«Tombe la neige, Tu ne viendra pas ce soir...» – «__Идет снег. Ты сегодня не придешь...»_ (фр.) Строчка замечательной песни Сальваторе Адамо.

(2) Noctevisus Praesentibus! – «Ночное зрение» присутствующим. От лат. nox, noctis «ночь» + visus «зрение»; praesentibus – дательный множественного от praesens, «присутствующий».

Tecte Oboedi Praesentibus! – досл. «дом, повинуйся присутствующим» (лат) – заклинание, ограничивающее управление объектом. Мое изобретение – надеюсь, не наврала с грамматикой. Если кто найдет глюк, поправьте.

(3) Dirigovocem – заклинание, позволяющее изменять направление, откуда слышен голос говорящего. Идея принадлежит не мне, а замечательному английскому автору GatewayGirl, я придумала только название. От лат. dirigo «направляю» и vox, vocis «голос».

(4) Magnuscutum – «Великий щит», от лат. magnus «большой, великий» и scutum «щит».


End file.
